


Making A Dream Come True

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Nine decides to stop wasting her time toying with Noel and decides to just break the girl for her own fun.





	Making A Dream Come True

Teleporting to where she knew she could find that blonde little bitch, Nine The Phantom kept her eyes out for the girl that could change the world, a bright smile on her face when she finally spotted her sitting in a field. “There you are.~” Licking her lips, the redhead once again teleported to the girl’s location, keeping her smile and watched as she watched fear come over Noel’s face. “Noel Vermillion… I’ve been a bit excited to find you lately, you know?”   
  
“W-Why is that…?” Reaching for her weapons, in the back of her mind, Noel knew that this was more than likely to lead to a fight that she had very little chance of actually winning. “You wanted to curse me for the power I have again?”   
  
“Oh, of course not. You see, I have an idea a few days who while I was working on a few things… Instead of taking the long way around to prevent the world from coming back how you’d make it… I could just break you and make you shape the world how I want it.~” The yellow-eyed woman vanished and reappeared behind the young blonde, stomping her feet on the girl’s hands to prevent her from actually getting to her weapons. “There’s no need for those toys, are there? I’m sure you’ll have much more fun once we get started on the Process.”   
  
“The Proce-” Noel’s jaw dropped as she watched the phantom wave her have over her clothes, the fabric burning away and showing every inch of her fair skin, along with the massive and thick cock that now hung in the blonde’s face. Fear immediately riddled the young girl’s mind, making her unable to react as she felt a hand come to the back of her head, yanking her toward the shaft. Of course, with her mouth wide open in surprise, there was no stopping the member from plunging into her throat right away, causing her to tear up and close her eyes.

 

On the other hand, Nine only laughed as she began guiding the young woman’s head up and down her length, making sure that each and every inch was thoroughly coated in the girl’s saliva. The redhead didn’t care one way or the other if the girl’s throat could handle her shaft, actually enjoying the feeling of her throat spasming and closing around her shaft. “Such a tight and wonderful hole… Almost like it was crafted just to take a cock like this. Though… Knowing you, I’m sure it’s attempted to take that bastard, Ragna’s, plenty.~” The woman’s eyes became half-lidded as she watched the blonde finally start to struggle, a look of defiance in her eyes as she moved back and forth along the thick cock.

 

Unfortunately, before Noel could begin to do anything about her situation, wanting to get out of it and fight back, to get this woman away from her and stop whatever plan she had, a hand swiftly came down against her cheek. A loud, muffled, and slightly gargled scream left her lips as she was yanked down to the base of Nine’s shaft, the redhead’s cockhead scraping against the back of her throat and making her gag around the thing. Her green eyes immediately shut once again, the yellow-eyed woman’s laugh starting to echo in her mind as her head never stopped moving.

 

Of course, with Nine being the one to move her head, they both knew it wasn’t going to end any time soon. Fortunately for the redhead, however, the young girl’s throat only grew tighter as it spasmed around her shaft, causing a sweet and almost musical moan to leave her lips. Pulling Noel’s head away from her shaft and swiftly yanking the girl under her cock, the yellow-eyed woman made sure that the blonde could only see a massive cock resting on her face with one eye while the other saw everything else she had to offer. From her tone stomach to her massive and perky breasts, even to her soft lips and devious smile, the older woman was happy this plan was starting to work for her. “See? Look at that. You’ve already stopped fighting me on this.~”

 

Noel’s eyes went wide as she realized that the woman was right, her heart starting to sink as she was slowly picked up off the ground by her hair, a pained sound leaving her as she was slowly brought to her feet. However, that sound only turned into a full-on scream as her clothes instantly burned off of her body as well, pain filling her nerves for a second before beginning to dull once her clothing was gone. “W-What do you want with me…?” The blonde kept one of her eyes closed as she tried her best to look at the smirking phantom, not only getting another laugh from her but also gasping as she felt those soft lips crash against her own.

 

The older woman was in complete control of the situation and she loved that fact, but being able to have fun while accomplishing her goal of changing the world into something far better while taking a shortcut was just magical in her mind. There was no reason to plant a kiss on Noel’s lips and there was no reason not to, but when she felt the young blonde return the kiss just once before catching herself and backing away, the redhead couldn’t help but smile and chuckle quietly. “Oh, that’s a wonderful start to this, isn’t it? My plan’s already coming together.~” Turning the green-eyed girl around without saying another word, the yellow-eyed woman forced her cock between Noel’s legs, earning another gasp from the girl. “You see… What I want from you…” Nine slowly moved her hands down the young girl’s body, keeping one hand on her breast while keeping the other over the girl’s womb. “Is this. I’m going to take everything you can offer me and make it my own. Everything.~”   
  
A soft gasp left the blonde’s lips as she felt the older woman lick her neck for a moment, unable to fight back and unable to keep the thought of just how soft their kiss was out of her mind. Even the warm feeling of the cock between her thighs was a subtle feeling to Noel, suddenly feeling the other woman’s hand grope her breast and play with it. However, a sharp breath did leave the blonde as the thick cock forced its way into her cunt, pain surprisingly not being a bit factor in that moment compared to the pleasure that flared in her system. Even as Nine’s hand moved from her womb to her neck, the green-eyed girl didn’t feel as bad as she did good. Though, a loud whine left her as she felt the redhead’s sharp nails sink into the skin just under her throat, piercing it and causing a small amount of blood to trickle down her body and between her cleavage.

 

The older woman couldn’t help but relish in the scream of bliss and pain that filled her ears as she sank her teeth into the girl’s neck as well, causing another small amount of blood to stain the girl’s fair skin. It was a wonderful thing to feel the blonde’s pussy tighten around her shaft as she began slowly thrusting, each and every inch of her massive member pumping into Noel’s cunt. “How’s it feel, you little bitch?” The harsh words were only contrasted by the woman’s soft and whispering tone, slowly wrapping her hand around the green-eyed girl’s neck and watching her head tilt up. “To slowly be broken into something you’re not… To slowly be changed by someone who’s out to kill you? It feels horrible at first, doesn’t it?” A soft smile came to Nine’s lips as she began thrusting her hip even faster into the young woman, squeezing her breast even harder for a moment. Though, she was quick to pinch the lieutenant's nipples between her thumb and index finger, twisting them and earning a scream of pure pleasure from her. “But you’re going to learn just how wonderful it feels to be changed for the right person.~”

 

Deep down, Noel didn’t know what to do. Part of her wanted to fight back and struggle as much as she could, but another part of her wanted to just accept the pleasure and give in, knowing that Nine was hitting all of her weak points and giving her exactly what her body craved and wanted, even if she didn’t consent it. But the pleasure was just far too good to ignore and it brought a smile to her lips to hear that this would turn out to be a ‘wonderful’ thing, showing just how well the redhead was already corrupting her. Opening her mouth to speak and say whatever was in her heart that her mind couldn’t process, the green-eyed girl was quickly silenced by blood-stained fingers entering her mouth and pressing against her tongue.

 

Nine only chuckled into the girl’s ear as she felt that soft tongue moving around her fingers, as it trying to clean the blood off of them while they were in there. “You’re liking this more than you want to admit, aren’t you?~” Of course, being answered by a moan and the feeling of the blonde’s inner walls clenching down around her shaft was the best possible thing that could’ve happened, actually making the phantom moan into the girl’s ear as a result. “Good. That just means you’re one step closer to fulfilling your destiny and giving me what I want.” Moving her hand from one of Noel’s breasts to the other one, the redhead was more than happy to squeeze and play with that soft mound just like the first. Cupping it in her hand and squeezing it hard enough to sink her nails into the skin but not cause her to bleed, it was fantastic in her mind to hear the sheer wail of emotion leave the green-eyed girl.

 

Noel couldn’t believe what was happening to her, her body giving in to everything blissful that it could find in this twisted event. The fact that her tongue was cleaning off her own blood from the witch’s fingers while her cunt tightly wrapped around a thick cock that plunged into her over and over again. It was maddening, but it was also enlightening and wonderful at the same time. Everything was starting to swirl together. Her pain, her fear and hatred of Nine, the pleasure that was coursing through her body, and even the fact that the redhead was wanting to use her to create a new world. All of it was slowly fitting into place in her dazed mind, making her smile as the yellow-eyed woman’s fingers retracted from her mouth, leaving her free to moan out like a slut from the onslaught her body was going through.

 

“Of course, a woman must take a few extra steps to make sure her plan comes to fruition!~” Sinking her teeth into Noel’s neck again, the redhead suddenly came hard inside of the girl, groaning and moaning as her cock throbbed and pulsed inside of the blonde. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded the young lieutenant's cunt, seeping into her womb giving her body exactly what it craved while cracking her mind in pleasure.

 

All Noel could do from the sudden creampie was throw her head back and scream in bliss, her inner walls tightening even more as her juices flowed onto Nine’s shaft and she came on it. An unexpected orgasm to say the least, but one that made the green-eyed girl smile as she was dropped to the ground with a thud. Now that she was on the ground, the blonde was unable to keep herself up on her own, her rear end in the air but her face firmly on the ground. It didn’t help that the redhead only chuckled at her new position, a hand instantly gripping the back of her head and pushing her cheek into the dirt. However, despite the rough treatment, there was no complaint found in the young woman’s mind, the fracture in her lust-addled mind making even this feel heavenly to her.

 

Nine was more than willing to take advantage of that, keeping her hand on the back of the girl’s head and pushing it into the dirt as she roughly and quickly plunged her cock into the tight ass that was just hovering in the air. “I wonder if you’ll love anal as much as you loved me fucking that sweet pussy of yours. Then again, a doll like you wouldn’t care, would you?~” The redhead chuckled as she began thrusting into the girl’s tight asshole, groaning as her anal walls were even tighter than her vaginal ones. “God damn, you’re a tight one, aren’t you?” Back and forth, the phantom moved her hips, starting off slow but harsh as she pounded away into the green-eyed girl’s tight rear end. Bringing a hand back, there was no hesitation before she slapped the lieutenant’s plump ass cheek, earning a shrill moan as a result.

 

Everything was starting to feel heavenly to Noel, her cheek was still pressed against the dirt and her ass spanked over and over again. From the feeling of Nine roughly pounding into her ass, to the cold feeling of the dirt grinding against her cheek, even to the rough spikes of pain that pulled through her with each slap against her ass. It all felt wonderful and there was no reason in her mind to not go along with the redhead after something like this, especially since she was feeling another orgasm already on the horizon from her first anal fucking. It hurt, but it was a wonderful kind of hurt that left her mouth agape and in a lustful smile that would tell anyone she was turning into a slut.

 

Luckily, that worked out perfectly for the phantom that was still having the time of her life, throwing her head back and moaning into the sky as fire started to surround the two of them. It had been a very long time since Nine felt this good with someone, especially with having hated this little bitch. But with the pleasure taking her over, it didn’t surprise her to feel her magic starting to get a little unstable. Though, that didn’t stop her from leaning forward and driving herself harder into Noel’s ass, picking up the pace of her thrusts and making the blonde scream out in pure bliss. “Dammit, if I knew turning you into my slut would be this easy, I would’ve done this ages ago!”   
  
In the back of her mind, Noel felt like she would’ve loved this even if it happened a long time ago. Drool began to leak from her mouth into the dirt as yet another harsh slap landed on her ass cheek, turning it red and making the girl scream out, fracturing her mind even further. So lost in her own bliss, the blonde failed to stop herself from reaching an unexpected but powerful orgasm, gasping and screaming as Nine buried her thick cock into her tight ass. Bucking her hips back against the redhead’s, the green-eyed woman expected to feel cum flooding her hole just like her pussy, though she was quickly disappointed when that didn’t happen.

 

Instead of cumming inside of the blonde right away, Nine thought it better to lift her off the ground, picking her up and hooking the girl’s legs into her arm. Without a word, the redhead put the lieutenant into a standing full nelson and continued to hammer away into her tight ass, quickly reaching her peak as well now. After another moment or two, the witch gasped and bit her lip, muffling her scream as she finally came and gave her new pet what she wanted. Rope after rope of thick and scalding hot cum flooding into that tight ass, making Noel scream in pain and pleasure all over again. This time, instead of dropping the girl, she gently let the green-eyed girl slump to her feet, wrapping a hand around her neck. “So, tell me. How do you feel about coming with me and changing the world?”   
  
“I’d love that…” Noel’s voice was soft, quiet, and emotionless as she looked the redhead in the eyes. “Whatever my mistress wants to do, I’ll happily join her.” For her comment, the blonde was rewarded with a soft kiss, only the second since the two women met today. Of course, she returned the affection, the feeling of Nine’s soft lips against her own sparking some form of emotion in her and making her smile as the yellow-eyed woman pulled back. “So, where will we go now, Mistress?~” Full of life once again.

 

“We’re going to go change the world. Simple as that.” Nine smiled and let go of her pet’s neck, trailing her fingers along the blonde that still stained her fair skin, wiping it up and sticking her now stained finger into the blonde’s mouth. “Clean that up before we leave.” When she felt Noel’s tongue swirling around her finger and treating it like it was just a small cock, the redhead couldn’t help but chuckle before pulling her finger out and watched the green-eyed woman smile up at her. “Well… Actually, I think I might want to enjoy you to myself a bit before we do anything significant. A woman has to enjoy her spare time, after all.”

 

Noel only smiled and nodded as she felt Nine wrap an arm around her body, pulling her close and quietly squealing in joy as she felt another kiss be placed on her lips. The redhead’s lips were so soft it made her heart skip a beat, even if yesterday, the witch wanted her to suffer.  “Whatever you want to do, Mistress, I’ll be more than happy to do.”


End file.
